Entra
"We are billions of miles from home, there's dead bodies everywhere, artillery going off every minute, and my boots are full of indescribable things. I feel no need '''to apologize! ''NO NEED!" '-A bad day on the Battlefield. Though somewhat naive compared to most Irkens, preferring to use much less force and a bit squeamish on the field, young Entra was skilled nonetheless as she graduated to the military. Having served both as a Warship's Navigator and as a Field Technician for almost two decades, Entra has been both an attentive soldier, potential scientist, and reliable friend. Unless someone happens to conveniently drop back into her life, however, with a crippled memory of her past, she will remain resigned to a more Scientific Life on Narcissus II. Biography Life in the Academy Technicalities Born 168 (nearing 169) years ago, then-cadet Entra was much more technically adept than the average Smeet, and possessed respectable combat skills in addition to an initially impressive height. She even won against the initially promising cadet Averii in their respective first combat assessments (notably, however, only with the help of her teammate). Performing well, exceedingly so in technical tasks during her assessments, her personal life in the academy was not as pristine. Commonly lumped into training and classes meant for those older than her, due to both her skill and the after-effects of Horrible Painful Overload Day, she was often mocked and teased by her classmates. Oftentimes, she was paired with a later infamous cadet named Lurch who was no exception to the norm. Berated and insulted often by the rather dominant green-eyed male despite her height and intelligence, the arrogant older male was often the dominating force in planning and command. Often, he used brute force when she objected during said academic practices, using the female as an outlet for aggression until a fair amount into their years as cadets. Despite the abuse, however, Entra notably never complained to the Overseers, though she would quietly wonder why she bothered to let the barrage go on. To cope, Entra would often focus her general negativity into her studies, driving her to become better and even smarter, and physical injuries were often minor due to the inherent fear and respect cadets would tend to hold for the Training Overseers. As the years wore on, however, a particular assessment came to pass, and from then on, she'd almost never have any more trouble with harassment. Lurched Excelling on most of her challenges despite an incident or two involving Lurch, the assessment was going just as any other would for the intelligent Female. Technical tasks, easily comprehended and completed, physical challenges completed with a bit more effort, team tasks with a lot more and a dash of luck, no thanks to Lurch. Come the versatile Spacecraft Combat Assessment, however, and then it starts to go downhill. Initially capable of handling the challenges that had been drilled into them since the earliest days of their lives, Lurch's obvious tactical genius soon took hold, and despite her protests (which he quieted with a well-placed collision), the reluctant wing of three ships set course for a pair of Ring Cutters. Orders were ignored, shots were quite literally fired, and before they even got in range, a rogue fighter would somehow destroy one of the formidable vessels, threatening Lurch's claim. Eventually diverting away at the last second, lacking the suicidal arrogance of the male or the drive to try and instill a sense of logic in them (unlike her other wingmate), she was spared a simulated laser-filled death as the two disintegrated into clouds of debris, lacking the firepower and maneuvers necessary to stand a chance. It was here, actually, that she somewhat met Averii properly, as was the one who had been attacking the ships in the first place. Sent into an uncontrolled spin as his Inertial Dampeners (also called Gee-Force compensators) were destroyed by the zealous Lurch, he recovered and they went on their way immediately after. Notably, Averii was actually the appointed squadron commander of Cadets still participating in fighters at the time. Immediately after, in the final section of the assessment (A combat arena, configured for two teams), they met once more. As Averii's team split, Lurch divided his small force similarly, going with Entra as their other teammate went towards Averii's teammates. Notably, as Ave attempted to ambush him, Lurch actually attempted to use Entra as a shield. In his surprise, however, Averii's spear missed it's mark and the worst she suffered was getting the air knocked out of her. For most of that fight, she stayed on the sidelines recovering and watching as Lurch got his brains kicked out of him, then followed their purple-eyed teammate who had made short work of Averii's own team. Following the short-lived simulated scuffle, Averii then offered a fairer fight, handing her a shock-spear despite her unarmed state and battling it out. Despite his own injuries, Averii did win. Notably, she delivered the news of Lurch's trip to the medical techs due to the way Averii had 'killed' him (choked him, then ripped his tongue out before a decapitation). Due in some part to his manners during their earlier fight, and by Overseer manipulation, she soon saw more of him and they became (initially) awkward friends. As life went on in the academy, Averii soaring in his scores, Entra found a frankly disturbing lack of tormentors, and almost instantly found a transfer order from her previous class to Averii's, with even Lurch fading from her days. Military Service The First Decade Graduating earlier than Averii due to her technical expertise, Entra was assigned to VT-0451, the Viral Tank Vengeance under Captain Talbolt. Initially a Navigator aboard, she was recoded as a technician when Averii's squad, also assigned to the Viral Tank, had lost their initial Sergeant and Technical Expert during a security action. Integrating easily, despite her queasiness and somewhat naive attitude, her skills were integral to the success of the squad in many operations. The fact that she was already friends with them helped, however. Fighting through many hardships in their first tour of duty, Entra trusted her life to her teammates every day. Battling a variety of things, from rebellious slaves and native life to Sentient AIs and traitorous conspirators, danger became routine. Able to count on a well-placed shot from Lek, an impressive pyrotechnical display by Mit, and especially Ave in many regards, their bond grew as they became tightly-knit. Particularly her bond with Averii grew rather personal as their service went on. It started first with awkward stares, laughs, and somewhat embarrassing confines and contact, then grew over the years. Following their four years aboard the Vengeance, the squad decided upon a posting aboard a Research Vessel as chiefs of security. Despite occasional lab incidents and the odd pirate, it was a rather boring assignment for Entra. In her boredom, her advances grew somewhat bolder on Averii, both as an experiment with their feelings and as part of satisfying her personal curious interest. At times she would strike successfully, and they'd spend a quiet moment doing something simple such as admiring the stars together. Two years later, they'd find themselves in the trenches in the combat legions, dedicated primarily against the Meekrob and their allies in the stressful day-to-day situations they had to survive. Shape-shifting beings of energy were not that easy to combat, and the average soldier had to work much, much harder to survive, especially so on their own, and those who couldn't handle the stress threatened their entire team. As bodies piled around them in the agonizing two year posting, the fear pressured their bonds harder than they thought was possible, and ended up strengthening them in the end despite the occasional outburst or argument that broke out. Necessity demanded they stay on good terms, which they had been able to do for six years already, and so it continued. Notably, Averii would actually be the first in truly admitting their feelings. Pressured by the fears on the battlefield, he confessed them to her despite their inexperience and uncertainty with the whole concept of love. Despite initial apprehension and shock, Entra would quietly return the feelings in the few moments they had where they weren't forced to watch their backs every second. Exhausted and spent from their time in combat, the squad then eagerly accepted reserve duty on Irk. Living out of a shared apartment with the only requirements being a mandatory check-in and attendance of events with the local garrison, they rested and relaxed for the last two years of their decade of service. With more time than they knew what to do with, Entra and Averii decided to take their relationship slowly and cautiously. Back with a Vengeance Reenlisting for a second tour, the squad was together once more during the much more tense times of the Irken-Vortian schism, with warships patrolling the contested borders between the once-close allies. Things were uncomfortably quiet at times, and exhilaratingly intense at others, signed up for a full ten years aboard the warship. Right out the gate, in fact, they were approached by an Irken Adjucator and spent their first few months rooting out corruption and conspiracy against the Empire, even tracing it to within their very ship, and to a certain specialist named Lurch. Averii and Entra would deal with him personally, with the entire thing resulting in promotions for the squad, despite a few scars, as well as the end of their Smeethood Tormentor. Boosted to full Lieutenant from Ensign, Entra was often assigned to work with now Lieutenant-Commander Averii in overall coordination of operations, among other things such as ship security and crew training. Lek found himself more dedicated than ever to his choice teams of marksmen as a Lieutenant, and Mit to his Combat Engineers as he continued to craft masterful explosive solutions as a Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Doing respectable jobs in their respective command roles, however, they continued to perform even more impressively when Squad 223 was occasionally reunited proper for special tasks and operations, ordered directly by the Captain. However, as their service aboard the ship came toward it's end, journeying home, the then-numerous pirates struck hard and fast. The Vengeance's sibling ship would be destroyed, it's own command crew incapacitated, and they would be boarded. Averii would take command, instilling a no-surrender, no-retreat mentality, and the ship would be held as even lowly service-drones joined them in battle against the pirate forces, vying to take such a prize. Reinforcements soon came, but as the smoke cleared, the pirates retreating, Averii would despair, and not just for the high cost in bodies. Only two of his team returned to him, each having been assigned to key areas to stem the advance of the pirates, and in bodybags at that. As for Entra, she seemed to have vanished into thin air. The unsettled case of her fate would haunt Averii as he returned to service as an Elite not even a year later, destroying pirate strongholds from within as he searched for any sign of her, eluding his discovery for years. Eventually, her memory would seem to fade from his mind, replaced by the drive of an Invader as Averii found nothing for all his work. However, in his mind still beats the question, however faintly; is Entra still alive? Missing In Action The truth is, there are only two individuals alive who could truly answer the question, both hidden on a secluded marine research facility on a rather watery world known as Narcissus II. The first would be the man in charge of the isolated facility, the old Vortian Professor Crom'Var, hidden on the planet for years as he studied the planet's every facet, and protected from discovery by the local nebula as well as the general remoteness of Narcissus. The second would be his acting assistant, a young Irken by the name of Entra. Blaze of Glory During the pirate ambush in the final year before the end of their second decade of duty, Squad 223 was left in charge of a ship demoralized, disorganized, and lobotomized. Enforcing a 'no retreat, no surrender' mentality as he took command, Averii quickly directed his team members to key sections to coordinate the defense and hold the line as boarding craft ominously approached. Mit was in charge of the Engineering Deck, lining halls and walls with explosive charges of all kinds to keep the vital systems out of pirate hands. At his side were a fair amount of Guardsmen and Engineering Technicians, as well as a steady supply of defense systems that would, with some effort, be forced back to life. Lek would find himself sent to coordinate the defense of the Port (and only remaining) Hangar Bay, which would be breached and forced open to space for pirates to enter and loot. With him were the most heavily armed and varied troops that could still hold a rifle, as well as the occasional combat robot. A defensive line would be established, and barricades would rise to prevent the spread of hostiles any further despite high casualties. Meanwhile, Entra would take the 'quietest' assignment - the medical bay. Though to her, the groans and cries of the wounded were plenty loud, churning her stomach a bit as she took the duty of watching their flank and protecting the said wounded. By her side would be a fair amount of automated defenses and a few fully armed and operational hunter-destroyers. As for Averii, he was forced to remain in relative safety in the locked-down and secured bridge, directing the battle. For four hours they would fight, grinding through wave after wave of rather persistent pirates, intent on taking their prize and dragging it off to parts unknown. Lek would be the first to fall. During a lull in the battle, as Lek discarded his damaged helmet, a patient sniper would plant one between his eyes. The line weakened and buckled in places with the loss of the experienced soldier, and was forced to concede and condense the remaining troops as sectors were lost and breached. Sectors that would lead to the Engineering Deck. Mit fell next, caught in the blast of his own explosives in an attempt to seal those sectors off and save the engineering defense team. For all his skill and care, the explosives, coupled with the munitions of advancing and intent pirates, would compromise the ship's integrity even further, and artificial gravity would fail, forcing the defensive line to fall back even more as they conceded more territory at the cost of Engineering's full security. Territory that would lead behind them, and into the medical bay as the battle reached it's final hour. Crushing automated defenses with ease as they advanced, the pirates launched all remaining escape pods as they advanced, allowing waiting craft outside to force their way in and add to the march. Attempting to call for backup, Entra would only get half a message off before the last of her hunter-destroyers were destroyed, damaging her commset in the blast. She would continue to attempt to hold out with the help of the few that were well enough to hold a weapon, and Averii himself, despite the objections of his self-appointed bodyguards, would personally attempt to make his way to the bay as the pirates were forced to pull out, an emergency Irken Response Force entering the area at high speed. As he reached the medical bay, however, his hopes were dashed as bodies lay strewn, and a barely-conscious form - the Captain, even worse for wear than Averii had last seen - simply pointed down a corridor. The last time Averii saw her, she was unconscious, bloodied, and limp as she was dragged onto a leaving ship. No Escape As reinforcements jumped in, swarming the vessels of pirates too slow to move away, many smaller craft attempted to jump away. One such craft detached from one of the empty escape pod hatches aboard the Vengeance, and sped away as two eager pilots spotted it on their screens, and tagged it. Aboard, the few pirates lucky enough to get back in held their collective breaths as their ship attempted to escape, and in the corner they discarded their spoils. Medical supplies, looted weapons, and even a few captives such as the blue-eyed female who had put up quite a fight. Making for a random system, the small boarding craft's engines lit up, and it sped away from the battle. Though, Irken Pilots are not known for being slow or merciful. Only minutes later, the ship was forced out of warp, damaged and trailing all sorts of shattered components as two spittle runners hounded it into a nebula. With shields down and the hull shredded, the craft was forced into the atmosphere of an oceanic world, and disappeared from the eyes and sensors of both following fighters. Satisfied, they set a course for home and left the system. However, while the ship itself had disintegrated under the barrage of reentry, the bay remained intact, ejected at the last moment. Stomachs lurched as it dropped back and away, landing thrusters making minute adjustments as the escape vessel plummeted at thousands of meters per second. Then, only minutes away from a safe landing, the vessel plowed through a storm system, and lost power as it's conscious occupants began to panic. Not that they had long to do so. Only moments later, unprotected by any system aside from the very metal that built the bay, the vesssel made hard landfall on one of the larger land masses, undetected by any Irken... Not to say that someone didn't detect it, and as he studied his readings, old Vortian Crom'Var scratched his head in confusion as his drones scanned the wreckage, detecting no survivors. Anomaly Soon after making plans and disregarding the wreckage, a blue-eyed female was jolted awake, gasping for air, and with a pounding headache. More importantly, however, was what she soon realized she was without: Most, if not all of her memory, seemed to be gone from her visibly damaged PAK, and her body in no better condition, her mind able to recall basic things as she stumbled from the wreckage. Among the first things that would stick in her mind, however, was a name; Entra. Her own. Injured, dazed, and stranded with more than a few corpses, Entra soon lost consciousness. Meanwhile, Crom'Var would journey out himself on a survey craft to inspect the remains of the lost vessel. Astonishingly, as he approached a few hours later, he would discover a life sign, and stumble upon the unconscious Entra. A bit frightened and paranoid, the rather aged Crom would detain her for further questioning, but with little progress made after the first few weeks, he soon gave up. The Irken's PAK was mostly fine, he'd discover, but there was some flaw within it, distorting or fragmenting her memory. She could remember select things, such as her name, distinct days, Irk, the Tallest, but then she wouldn't recall others. Unable to simply release the Irken for fear of reprisal, old Crom'Var simply decided to have her remain at his research facility, where they would 'try' to work on restoring her memory occasionally. A few months later, some things did return to her however. Computers became eerily easy to operate and peel through digitally, she'd grasp things faster and faster, and eventually a few distinct names returned. Lek... Mit. Lurch. Ave. She would feel certain ways about each name, but to both her and the paranoid Crom'Var, the true reasons would not become clear. Meanwhile, along with her returning skills with computers, Entra also found herself more and more intrigued by the aquatic world around her, and seemed to understand more and more of the notes the scientist left laying around. Eventually, she decided to somewhat ask, somewhat force him to allow her to become a lab assistant, with little progress made in her memory's full return. Hesitantly, old Crom accepted, and soon after she became an equal scientist as her comprehension reached further and further beyond his expectations. Narcissus II ''to Present At this time, Entra has become a full Marine Biologist, becoming dedicated to her quiet studies of Narcissus II's overall environment, and isolated from the direct influence of the Empire as she is unknowingly kept purposely in the dark (and on-planet) by Crom'Var. Her views and opinions are mixed with what she remembers, and what Crom has told her, and her overall status as living, rather than dead, is unknown to the Empire overall. The only real effect she has on the world outside of Nautilus II is through the anonymous science studies and journals she publishes with Crom'Var, and since her rather violent landing has not seen another live Irken in person. Despite her dedication to the world of Narcissus II, however, Entra can't help but feel a sense of boredom, quenched only when in the waters of Nautilus, or when the Karan Bloodfest is on, stirring her inner Irken to life. Appearance and Equipment of note At 5'6", or 1.6764 meters tall, Entra is of respectable height. With rather rare blue eyes, framed by sharp eyelashes and triangular antennae curls, Entra looks rather unique, and has a somewhat curved athletic build despite her predisposition towards computers. Her teeth are of the more rounded and common 'nub' variety in contrast to Averii's sharp ones, and she also has a beauty mark on her right cheek. She also possesses few scars in addition to a PAK marked with purple rather than red or pink. On combat duty, Entra usually donned her standard-issue Field Technician's Combat Uniform. Head protection was provided by a metal facemask and optional helmet (which she often disregarded in favor of a simple communications headset). Torso protection was provided by a more rigid and durable torso-shell, with the PAK shielded by full armor (which, although inhibiting it's abilities, kept it safe from sustained fire) and supplemented by a chest-mounted toolkit, also plated with more armor. The arms were protected by tough gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons, and the legs were rather unarmored. However, a dual-layer skirt-like garment held by a belt provided fire protection as well as shrapnel protection. Off-duty, Entra commonly wore a modified purple variant of the common uniform. Primarily, it was, indeed, purple, with a tailcoat and pink ribbing, combined with a black jumpsuit instead of the standard pink one. Her gloves were adorned with (mostly) decorative metal ridges, and she used the normal boots. Sometimes, however, she would decide to forgo this for a more typical uniform in-line with regulations. Notably, she did express an interest in the kimono-like dresses that some civilians and dignitaries preferred to wear, but this was something she mostly was not allowed to pursue due to military regulations at the time. Following her decision to become a Marine Biologist, Entra commonly wears a few variations of Labcoat, and often a wetsuit when doing field studies. In terms of her equipment, Entra (despite thorough training with all common firearm types) prefered to utilize sidearms in gunfights, her reasoning being that she wasn't as weighed down by a single-handed weapon in comparison to a two-handed rifle. Particularly, she had a preference for the Type 1201 'Spiker' Rail Pistol, which utilizes magnetic accelerators to fire small shards of metal at high velocities, which, despite high recoil, she used in pairs, dual-wielding. She personally owned two custom-painted copies at the time of her disappearance, one of which was notably later found by Averii. At close range, though she trained often with the shock-spear, she personally used smaller weapons like knives and stunsticks. Able to work fast with the knives, she was also rather accurate when throwing them, and enjoyed the non-lethal options offered by the smaller weapons in addition to their portability. Personality Commonly much more reserved than the average Irken, Entra was quiet and intelligent in the Academy. Due in no small part to the teasing and mocking and insults of the older classmates she was forced to work with, Entra commonly shied away from social interactions and grew to dislike the egotistical personalities of many of those she met. To her, most other smeets were going to proclaim their unproved greatness or their superiority, or some other lies and slander. When it came to interacting, she had few 'actual' friends outside of the simulations, and thus was very quiet unless talking to herself or answering questions. She'd express subtle displeasure at the presence of others she didn't need to be with, often using equally subtle hints to drive them off. Upon meeting Averii, she did open up a bit more. They would talk and study together sometimes, and were often assigned by the overseers as partners on some of the less combat-oriented assignments. However, she was still somewhat quiet and shy at times, the two rather detached from eachother until the final years before they graduated. Entering service on the ''Vengeance, she found herself more weak-stomached and more merciful than many of her peers, thus her fitting assignment to the Navigator position. Under the command of Captain Talbolt, she found the work pleasant, but easy, along with a few more friends in fellow Navigators. However, as the Captain brought up the need for a replacement, she volunteered without hesitation. Though she didn't enjoy gore, and she didn't really enjoy the battlefield and needless death, she felt that she owed the squad that much. She grew to accept much of the work they did, and even returned on the next tour despite her thoughts against it, wishing to remain with her friends as the Combat Technician's life proved more exciting and challenging than that of a Navigator. To her friends during her service, she was much more talkative and positive, energetic for them, and commonly just them only. Those outside the group rarely saw her talk more than a few sentences when necessary, and she was rather neutral and lethargic to them. Notable Relationships Averii The best friend she had known, Ave and she grew rather close outside of the Academy despite a much quieter and formal relationship during those days. They talked often and walked often together, getting into light-hearted debates and sometimes deep arguments when they occasionally fought over ideas. They also both enjoyed nachos. Their relationship was at first a mix of formality and casualness, though it evolved into a close, very personal bond as time went on. She grew much more comfortable with talking to him than most others, and enjoyed his company quite a bit. Eventually, her best friend transcended his status and became something more to her. Notably, he nicknamed her Enn and was rather protective of her prior to her disappearance, something spurned by their later-admitted (but rather unexplored) feelings towards one-another. Most of his career as an Irken Elite was driven by his need to find out the truth of what happened to her. While he still has his duty to the Empire, and now more important than ever despite his lackluster assignment, he still hopes constantly for any sign of her final fate, of any clue. He has at least somewhat come to terms with her disappearance, however. Mit Rather strange and random at times, Entra both enjoyed the short Irken's company and was disturbed by it. Initially their relationship was rather awkward, as Mit harbored negative feelings over Entra stabbing him in the face in a simulation years ago, but they soon got over it. She would occasionally call him Mitten to annoy him. Lek Initially annoyed by the male, he grew on Entra. A source of advice at times, as well as sharpshooting and reliable overwatch, Lek proved himself a capable soldier and a capable friend when she needed his help. Lek sometimes thought of her as a sister as the years went on, and misses her presence, even after the death of his body. Along with Averii, he waits for any sign of her, but in contrast is still rattled even 50 years later over her disappearance, likely due to the fact he doesn't have a physical body besides a PAK anymore. Crom'Var N/A, incomplete. Lurch A source of abuse and constant annoyance throughout her Academy and military career. Almost a foot shorter than her at his time of death, he was not missed when Averii killed him off. Notably, the green-eyed, large-jawed male called her Ennie to annoy her and assert his dominance. Notable Quotes * "I'd rather you let Lurch get his brains beat out of him first, please." - Entra to her teammate during the combat assessment in which she met Averii. * "I must admit, I'm not too ''unhappy about you throttling Lurch... But was ripping his 'HEAD 'off ''really necessary?!" - Entra to Averii, following the above. * "What on Irk is it with you and hating chocolate, anyway?" - Entra to Averii on his dislike of Chocolate. * "There are''' millions of miles of circuits ''on layer after layer of '''paper-'thin material, coded with ''all sorts of '''sensitive information'' that can cause something to explode. So, SHUT UP, before I ''deliberately ''cross a life-support circuit or something!" - Entra on trying to work with sensitive machinery while under fire. * "If we die here, I swear to Irk I'm going to kill you, Ave!" - Entra working under pressure. ** "But how ''can you kill me if we're '''dead'?!" - Averii's response. ** "YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT!" - Entra shooting back. * "Will you shut up and listen to me?" - Attempting to gain the attention of someone. * "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!" - The Technician improvising under pressure. * "What exactly does 'for science' mean anyway?" - Entra on the motto of the Research Ship they were stationed on for two years. * "Why '''is there ''blood on the '''ceiling?!"'' '''- Entra on mysterious bloodstains. If caused by Ave, criticism after. * "That had '''better just be a boot... Oh. Oh, Almighty Tallest. I'm going to be ill." - Entra on discarded limbs. * "We are billions of miles from home, there's dead bodies everywhere, artillery going off every minute, and my boots are full of indescribable things. I feel no need '''to apologize! ''NO NEED!"' ''- Entra having a bad day on the Meekrob Front. * '"You mean we're allowed ''to disobey suicidal orders?" '- Entra on avoiding questionable action. (Arguably) Fitting tracks Created to fit with the trend of giving one's characters a particular song as a theme, this section is dedicated to the tracks that fill the noise behind Entra. Songs are organized by the source, IE, a Halo Song will be listed under the subsection of that specific Halo. Unless stated, none of these were created by Cravitus and are property of respective owners. Halo CE - Marty O'Donnell, Michael Salvatori * Covenant Dance - ''Travel, and Work Theme.'' Halo Online - Tom Salta * Main Menu 1/H2A Trailer Theme - ''Love and Life.'' * Main Menu 2 - ''Main Theme.'' Halo Reach - Marty O'Donnell, Michael Salvatori * Ashes - ''Loss, Tragedy.'' Halo 4 - Neil Davidge, Kazuma Jinnouchi * Never Forget (Midnight Version) - ''Reminiscing, Discovery.'' * Awakening -'' Combat Theme.'' * Belly of the Beast - ''Losing Battle, Retreat, Escape.'' XCOM: Enemy Unknown - Michael McCann * Mission Failure - ''Failure, Alternate Loss, Terror.'' Roleplays * None at this time. Other Fact * She lacks the inherent xenophobia seen in many Irkens. * Entra's apprehensiveness when it comes to force, somewhat weak stomach, and lack of xenophobia would not have sat well with the control brains when her Existence Evaluation came up, among other things... Though she didn't appear due to disappearing 31 years prior to the scheduled evaluation. * Her Existence Evaluation was scheduled to occur 19 years ago.. * Entra is capable of crippling Averii by giving him an equivalent of 'puppy-dog eyes', a phenomena that he finds rather cute. * Entra's Birthday is coming up soon; something Averii regards with sorrow. * Entra's mortal enemies are spiders and squid. * To Averii's dismay, Entra typically finds monkeys '''cute'.'' * She sometimes declared things cute, much to Averii's dismay due to his dislike for the word. * Entra suffers from the unnamed phobia of tentacles, and responds to being teased about this violently. * Though she initially despised how Averii would tease her by playing with her antennae, Entra reluctantly found it at least semi-pleasant. * Entra ''loves ''Chocolate. * She has a high heat tolerance, but a low cold tolerance. * Ave possesses one of her handguns and some holographic pictures of them together. They're arguably his most prized possessions. * Entra has no set favorite color, but prefers to use colors that are closer to blue and purple than, say, yellow or green. * Her design overall went through three iterations before Cravitus decided on her current design. Gallery EntraLabcoat.png EntraMK3Combat.png EntraMK3A.png UnspokenWords.png Entra 2.1B.png Category:BiographyCategory:IrkensCategory:FemalesCategory:Fanon Category:Defectives Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Irken Scientists Category:Soldiers